Twin Humanities: Distant Future
by max7238
Summary: This is the story of two Undead, and the encounter that would change the fate of the world. A tale of two lost and faded souls. Twin Humanities.
1. Opening

The cycle of time was broken long ago. The heroes and legends responsible are lost in memory. Even the last whispers have died out, and only faint tales remain. A fallen god of war who watches the faithful always. A brave armored adventurer who'd seen the world's birthplace. A knight of Lords who traversed the dark. Lords of life and death. Light and dark. Names all lost to the flow of time. Even the name of the curse, now a part of daily life, has been buried in the sands of time. Humanity struggles on without direction.

This is the story of two Undead, and the encounter that would change the fate of the world.

A tale of two lost and faded souls. Twin Humanities.

* * *

Author Note:  
Inspired by Dark Souls, Dark Souls 2, and "Lie" by Circus-P  
Cover image supplied by IFrAgMenTIx  
Enjoy!


	2. Event 0: Seeking Legends (v2)

Event 0: Passing Legends, Seeking Legends

* * *

Two figures, wrapped in cloth against the elements, walked a long and faint road. Their destination was certain, but the way there unclear. After a long day of walking, the two decided to sit and rest on the side of the road. Pulling the rags from their heads it is instantly obvious they are Undead. Both have skin made leathery by a death or two, not from the sun's cruel beating. One, Kazunori, a young man with blonde hair draped over one eye, adjusted his rags. The other, a woman named Kouhime, with hair equally as golden, produced a book from a pouch.

"Have you gotten any better?" asked Kazunori.

"No. Unless we find a library, I won't completely understand it..." answered Kouhime.

"Why do you need to? It's about the past, isn't it? How could that help us?"

Kouhime stayed silent.

Kazunori changed the subject.

"What about your journal? You haven't been practicing much since our run-in with that phantom," he said.

"That's none of your business. You don't understand magic anyway," said Kouhime, harshly.

Despite her snap, Kazunori stayed passive. It was hard to speak after that. Kazunori knew anything more would just upset her, so he stayed quiet.

* * *

In the silence, Kouhime kept reading her book, resting her legs. Before long she saw her partner pull his hood back on and lay in the dusty grass, asleep. She returned to the book. It was a simple story. It spoke of a man going to war in a land called Astora. The author had stated clearly before the prologue that it was inspired by a real man, but that the author had never personally known him. The book told heroic and tragic tales, ones with almost no magic or influence of gods or anything supernatural. That the characters in the book could go weeks without talking about or hearing about the supernatural fascinated her. As much as she liked practicing magic, she firmly believed the world would be better off without it. That didn't stop her from using it to defend herself or for other useful applications. Before long she reached a page she could easily remember, stored the book, and slept as well. The sun peaked and began to fall as she felt asleep.

It was near sunset when instinct woke Kazunori. He woke from sleep the way someone might blink. He looked around as best he could from his sleeping position before slowly getting up to look around. Far down the road he spotted two blotches, obviously human, heading toward him. He nudged his partner awake.

"Stay low," he said, laying down into a position mimicking sleep. "They're armored and armed. I doubt they'll bother with us if we stay down."

Kouhime looked down the road to confirm, then did so, her eyes wide open. The moments oozed by painfully until the crunching of boots on dirt could be heard getting closer.

"One of them has a weapon drawn...!" said Kazunori, quietly. "Be ready to run."

The two took shallow breathes in their tension.

"A woman and one in full armor. A man, I think."

The idiot. He was still watching them?!

"Quiet now," he said.

"I know that. Take your own advice!" said Kouhime with force, staying quiet.

The two figures drew closer, now close enough to hear if they whispered. The footsteps stopped nearby. Kouhime opened her eyes as a voice reached out to she and her partner.

"Is this the way to Drangleic?" asked the approaching man, the plate armor and white cloth covering him tinted orange by the sunset. He obviously knew they were awake.

Kazunori sat up, pulling off his hood. "It is," he answered.

At the sight of him in his cursed state, the armored woman standing next to the man in white frowned. She was the one with her weapon out, a simple black katana. Her piercing blue eyes seemed to soften at his state. She looked at her partner and he looked back. Without a word, he nodded.

"Who are you two?" asked the man in white. His helmet only had a small slit, and in the dying light it was impossible to see his features.

"I am Kazunori. Just a swordsman," answered Kazunori, seated on the ground. He nudged his partner and she grudgingly sat up, still wary of the two on the road.

"I'm Kouhime. A mage," she answered.

"Eastern names. But you don't look eastern. Taken names, then?" asked the armored man.

Kouhime and Kazunori looked at each other. They nodded.

"Who're you, then?" asked Kouhime.

"You wouldn't understand if we told you. Take these in return for our rudeness," said the man. He reached into a pouch on his belt and set two Human Effigies in the grass.

"Be safe on your travels..." said the man, straightening and looking at his silent partner. The two began walking again.

Kazunori and Kouhime were speechless. Neither knew what rudeness the man could have meant, nor why it was worth _two_ Effigies, but they weren't about to raise complaints. After the two figures were a ways off, the they spoke.

"What accent was that?" asked Kouhime.

"It sounded like the guy from your book. Old," said Kazunori.

"It did!" said Kouhime, recognizing it. "But I don't even think the book is about real events. You've heard what I've read to you. I think it was just written a long time ago."

"Which means those two are probably just as old."

"That's... Not possible."

"Maybe he's a scholar?"

"With two claymores strapped to his back and full white armor? I doubt that. I don't think his partner is either. She didn't speak, did she?" said Kouhime, tilting her head.

"No. And her eyes were frightening. Like they were glowing," said Kazunori, closing his own blue eyes.

"Well, whatever they were, they're going to Drangleic too. We might see them again, and we can ask. For now, it doesn't matter. Let's just grab those Effigies and get further away from the road..."

* * *

Morning came and the two were back on the road, heads covered in fear of sunburn. On the plains the wind was constant, and it wasn't hot, but exposed skin might burn after too long. Kazunori raised a wrapped hand, pointing at a distant forest. Within was supposed to be the path to their destination. It was far ahead, probably still days away, but without a doubt it was where they aimed to be.

"Just a few more days. I hope the rumors are true..." said Kouhime.

Kazunori stayed quiet. The two just kept walking. Hoping Drangleic really could lift the curse somehow...

* * *

Event 1 coming soon...  
A/N: Heavy cuts made.


	3. Event 1: Dilation (v2)

Event 1: Dilation

* * *

The clouds had moved in quickly, and soon it was raining. Kazunori and Kouhime continued traveling through the forest, their rags soaked through. Kouhime walked stooped, her book hugged to her chest to be shielded from the rain as much as possible. The road grew uncertain, and soon the duo couldn't be sure if they were still going the right way. It seemed as if the forest, the rain, the mud, the world itself willed them to be lost. Leather boots slogging forward, the two walked on...

* * *

Later that evening, after the rain had let up, flickering, warm lights could be seen far in the distance. Kazunori and Kouhime were drawn to them, curiosity and the need for warmth overpowering caution. As they drew closer and closer, it became apparent that they weren't alone. The pair that had passed them on the road became visible. At the same time, Kazunori and Kouhime caught glimpses of a lake. As it happened, the two they saw were standing on a boat upon that lake, the man in white pushing the boat forward with an oar. The boat stopped in the middle of the lake and the two regarded Kazunori and Kouhime. The man in white and his partner, both eerie for different reasons, simply watched as Kazunori and Kouhime stepped forward. The blue eyed woman's gaze followed them closely, knowingly.

"Kazu...! Look! Your arm!" said Kouhime.

Kazunori lifted his arms, looking at his hands, each with a few firebugs resting on them. It was then that the two realized those bugs where everywhere, and they all suddenly lit up, like stars rising from the earth to their place in the heavens. As the firebugs swarmed, they passed their light onto torches mounted on a crumbled wall. The wall had an arch, as if there should be a door to the lake. Kouhime noticed Kazunori staring up at something.

"What is it?" she asked, looking up.

"The moon..." answered Kazunori, needlessly, for the red moon had now captured Kouhime's gaze as well.

A calm came over the two, and they began to walk without realizing. As their bodies carried them forward, spirits of the dead began to rush out of the forest, invisible but for their reflections on the water. They both dove and lifted from the water, their collective smoking visage mesmerizing and frightening. Through it all the boat on the water never moved, nor did the pair upon it. They simply watched as Kazunori and Kouhime approached the water's edge, like puppets on strings. In her trance, Kouhime dropped her book, it's spine smacking loudly on the bricks under the thin layer of dirt beside the water. They now stood on the lip of a brick path, the water before them swirling and opening into an impossibly deep hole. Toes on the edge, Kazunori and Kouhime tipped over into the hole, never once coming to their senses as they vanished into the blackness...

* * *

"Kouhime. Hey... Wake up... Kouhime..."

Hard stone floor. Darkness split by a single opening of blinding light. Kouhime slowly came to her senses, lifting herself from the stone on which she had lain. She felt as if she could pass out again any second.

"Kazu...? Where are we...?" she said, her eyes forced open and heavy.

"Some cave, I think. How the hell'd we get here?" said Kazunori, looking toward the light.

A good question. Kouhime couldn't remember coming to such a place, and the way behind them was a sheer cliff.

"Do you still have everything?" asked Kazunori. He obviously still had his longsword and buckler.

Kouhime felt for her catalyst and book. The catalyst was there, but the pouch for her book was empty. She slumped.

"Staff's here... Books gone... When did I lose it?" she said.

"It might be around here. I'll help you look, but for now get out your staff. Last thing we need is for something to attack us unaware."

"Right..."

The two spread out, respective weapons ready, and scoured the platform they were on. Only when it was obvious the book was nowhere did they move forward. Kazunori went first, his buckler raised and sword ready. The two jumped when Kazunori's foot shattered an old skull. It was attached to a pile of bones, and similar piles were visible through the tall grass. Worse, eyes were also starting to shift in the grass.

"We shouldn't stay here," said Kouhime, lamenting the loss of her book, but more concerned with staying alive. After the unexpected gift of those Human Effigies, she didn't feel like being killed and being Hollowed again.

"Right. There's a house ahead. See it?" said Kazunori, stepping forward in a balanced stance, ready for any of the eyes to rush forward.

"Yeah. Go already," answered Kouhime, equally as wary.

The two continued forward, over a rickety bridge, to the small hut. The inside seemed well lit, and a torch illuminated the outside.

"They aren't following us... Go on in, Kazu," said Kouhime, her back against Kazunori's.

Kazunori pushed the door with his buckler, his sword raised slightly in case something lunged out of the house. No attack came, so Kazunori moved into the house, listening as Kouhime closed the door behind them. Together they took in the scene within the house...

* * *

Two old women, in red robes, were seated at a table near a fireplace. Another sat in a chair not far off, and a younger woman was walking down the stairs.

"It's an Undead..." said one of the old women. "An Undead has come to play..."

The old women chuckled, an unsettling sound.

"They all end up here... All the ones like you..." said another.

There was a silence. Kazunori and Kouhime didn't know how to respond.

"You're... Finished," said one of the old women, after a moment. "You'll go Hollow. Oh yes, you'll become one of _them_."  
"The ones that pray upon men, feast upon their souls... This is the fate of the cursed," continued another.

They chuckled again.

"What are your names," asked one, suddenly.

"Kazunori."

"Kouhime."

The old woman who'd asked scoffed. "Well. At least you know your own name..."  
Another pause.

"All people come here for the same reason. To break the curse," she continued.

"You're no different, I should think," said another. "Hmm... Don't stand a chance..."

"Well, you never know!" interjected the third.

They all chuckled again, as if that were supposed to be a joke.

"Ahh, well... Go through the door, and trot along to the kingdom," said the first at last.

"But remember, hold onto your souls. They're all that keep you from going Hollow," said the second. She paused. "Oh, I'll fool you no longer! You'll lose your souls! All of them! Over... And over... Again."

Another round of laughs from the old women. They spoke no more.

* * *

Kazunori and Kouhime looked at the young woman in the room, who hadn't spoken or laughed at them. She simply shook her head and motioned for the door. Kazunori and Kouhime crossed the house, keeping near the wall and eying the old women, thoroughly spooked by them. Again, Kazunori was the one to open the door with Kouhime closing it behind them. As soon as the door shut, Kouhime shivered from head to toe.

"I hope that was a one time thing... They were unsettling..." she said.

Kazunori was approaching a dim bonfire. "Well, at least we have a way to go and a place to rest a moment," he said, reaching out to the bonfire. A small flame crept up the sword embedded in the ashes of the bonfire at his motion. Kazunori sat in the dirt, putting his shield on his back and pulling his rags over it.

"The kingdom... What kingdom..." wondered Kazunori, feeling as though he should know.

Kouhime sat on the opposite side of the fire, wondering the same thing.

"Oh!" she said, her head popping up. "Drangleic! Does that mean we made it?!"

"Right!... I suppose so... But that doesn't explain how we got here... Were we here to break the curse?" asked Kazunori.

Kouhime didn't answer. Neither of them really knew.

"In any case, we should move forward soon. I don't want to stay near this house."

"Right..." said Kouhime. She made no move to get up, staring into the dim flames between them. Kazunori watched a moment, seeing the flames reflected in her hazel eyes. He sighed and stood, drawing his buckler and sword again.

"Come on," he said, moving toward a large opening in the wall, the only way forward.

Kouhime looked up at him as he left. She didn't like traveling in the dark, and was debating not leaving with him. As her eyes shifted around in thought, she noticed a dead Hollow nearby, something clutched in it's hands. She got up, going for whatever it was. After all, a torch, a weapon, either way it would be useful. Either by luck or the motion of some god she didn't know, it was a well-made torch, ready to use.

"Wait a sec!" she said, loud enough for Kazunori to hear her as he walked cautiously ahead. She lit the torch on the bonfire, then jogged ahead to take her place behind him. Holding and lighting the torch had ruined her night-vision, but holding it up behind Kazunori improved his sight range. Together the two pressed on into the dim cavern ahead... Always toward the huge crack of light...

* * *

"We should check these paths," said Kouhime, readying her staff in her right hand and holding the torch in her left. "We might find something useful, or someone sane."

"Agreed," said Kazunori, turning left into a large hollow tree.

"Hollows," he reported right away. "I'll go first. Just back me up if there are surprises."

Kazunori walked ahead, buckler raised, as Kouhime hung back and held up the torch, her staff at the ready. The Hollow, standing in the way in the hopes of killing a hapless traveler for souls, swayed a bit, unsteady on its feet. Kazunori walked forward decidedly, waiting for his enemy to lunge and strike. Instead, the Hollow waited until Kazunori was close enough to simply swing at and raised a rusted and broken sword. Kazunori simply flicked his arm out, cutting from the Hollow's ribs into its heart, then kicked the corpse off his longsword.

"I've seen wild animals scarier than that," said Kazunori, swinging his sword to the side, letting a lot of blood hit the wall. For some reason, Hollows had large amounts of blood, perhaps to compensate for the loss of weight in flesh over the process. When cut or shot with an arrow, blood tended to fountain with surprising vehemence.

"There's another one, ya know..." said Kouhime, motioning with her staff.

"Yeah, I saw. Hang on..." he answered, walking toward the other Hollow, his shield up.

The Hollow jumped forward, unlike the previous one, and slashed for Kazunori's head. The attack was fast, but the rusted sword was knocked aside easily by Kazunori's light buckler. Stumbling, the Hollow was thrown off balance by the redirected force, and Kazunori's sword slid home smoothly into its stomach. As the Hollow's legs buckled and blood sprayed out of the wound onto Kazunori's hand and the ground, Kazunori put a foot on the Hollow's shoulder and pushed it off, pulling his sword out.

"Disgusting..." he remarked, clearing his sword of blood. His hand, however, retained an uncomfortable coating.

* * *

Down a connected path was another small room, so Kazunori and Kouhime continued forward in their usual formation. Kazunori looked around the room before heading for the next path, but as Kouhime followed a nearby shrub rustled behind them. Kouhime turned, seeing a Hollow rise lazily out of his hiding place, as if he wasn't making a sound. Thrusting her staff forward, Kouhime fired a Soul Arrow. The simple spell punched right through the Hollow's chest and it fell back like a sack of potatoes.

"That was almost smart," said Kouhime, turning back to Kazunori. He shrugged and kept moving.

The way forward led to an outside cliff that wrapped around the tree they had been inside, slanting up. Below there could be seen a white beach, an odd coffin on its shore, guarded by a pasty-skinned ogre.

"That looks important," said Kazunori.

"Guess we'll have to keep moving to find out," said Kouhime, looking around and seeing no way to get down.

"There's a Hollow up ahead... His back's to us," reported Kazunori, looking ahead before Kouhime was done examining the cliff. She turned to watch as he crept up and stabbed the Hollow in the back, through a kidney. A shove and the Hollow went face first onto the ground, its weight pulling enough for Kazunori to yank out his sword as it fell.

Around the bend, the duo came across a dead adventurer. Checking his belt they found a dagger in good condition, which Kouhime took in case her spells ran out, or she had to shiv something from behind. In the room after, Kazunori was hit in the shoulder by an arrow during a scuffle with two more Hollows. Luckily, in the same room, he found something to help the wound...

"Kouhime," he called out, across the room from her where she was messing with something she'd found.

"What?" she said, curtly.

"You're not hurt, right?"

Her head popped up. "No," she said, short again. "Why?"

Kazunori ripped the arrow out of his shoulder as she stood and turned to look at him.

"No reason," he said, not looking at her. He tossed the arrow away and raised the little gem he'd found. Made of what was supposed to be crystallized souls, Kazunori crushed the Lifegem. Pale dust burst between his fingers, settling over him. His wounds slowly began to stitch together, fast enough to see, but painless.

"You good to go?" he asked, rolling his shoulder.

"Y-yeah..." answered Kouhime. She had a bundle of herbs in her hand.

"What're those," asked Kazunori, gesturing with a nod and drawing his longsword again.

"Amber herbs. They were growing in here, so I took some. Magic stuff, you -,"

"Wouldn't understand. Gotcha," said Kazunori, coldly, moving ahead and out of the room.

Only when he wasn't looking did Kouhime look down in culpability. She stashed the herbs in a pouch and followed after. She'd put the torch out to focus on magic and not burning herself or setting the entire tree on fire. Besides, she'd been practicing a spell to produce light, so if they needed it, she could practice.

Outside, Kazunori had found a ladder leading down to a stone path. He jumped down, sliding over the edge, bending his knees almost completely when he hit the ground. He looked around to make sure there were no Hollows, then waved up at Kouhime. While she climbed down the ladder, Kazunori moved toward where a tree had fallen to connect to another path.

"There's a way to the coffin here," said Kazunori.

"Looks like just that Hollow and the ogre in the way," said Kouhime, looking down the path.

"So, then, let's do it. You're not tired, right? Plenty of casts?"

"I've shot four Soul Arrows, of course I'm ok!" said Kouhime, irritated.

Kazunori didn't say any more, nodding and moving toward the Hollow in their way, his shield up. The Hollow stumbled forward, swinging wildly at Kazunori. In between the weak slices, Kazunori slashed it from the hip to the shoulder. Blood squirted from the initial hit, but died down to a flow, seeping into the Hollow's rags quickly. The Hollow cringed from the hit, giving Kazunori time to smack the sword from its hand with his buckler and slash at its eyes. Blinded, the Hollow fell back, moaning. Kazunori turned his sword point down and stabbed through the top of the Hollow's skull, killing it. Kouhime was already sidling down a slanted path toward the ogre on the sand. Black water lapped at the shores, and the ogre was facing away from her. Kazunori caught up, eased over the side of the path and landed on the soft sand without a sound. He got close enough to reach out and grab the odd tail of the ogre, a pasty-skinned monster easily three times as wide and twice as tall as he was. Before he could make any move to attack, Kouhime yelled out.

"Kazu! Get back! There's two!" she yelled, thrusting her staff toward something. Kazunori turned all the way around to see that another ogre had been hiding behind a large rock and around the corner. Kouhime's spell darted forward, just a tiny spark, before exploding right in front of the ogre's single eye, dazzling it. At that second, Kazunori remembered the monster he'd just turned his back on... As it turned to swipe at him with a huge paw. He turned and blocked with his buckler, only to be swatted and bowled over into the sand, rolling twice before coming to a stop.

"Damn..." he muttered, picking himself up and backing away, trying to keep both the ogres in his line of sight. With the coffin to his right and the way to Kouhime, the way to escape, to his left, Kazunori didn't have a choice. Either way he'd have to get passed an ogre. The blinded one had recovered, and was going up the path after Kouhime.

_She's got that... It's too slow to catch her... But this... This is a pain..._, thought Kazunori.

The ogre shuffled forward, reaching out to pick up Kazunori. Kazunori dropped his buckler into the sand and dove under the beast's right arm, careful not to gut himself on his sword. He came out of the roll, spun, and slashed down the ogre's arm before it could recover from the lunge. It was heavy, and though it was strong, big things were still hard to stop.

_Ok... I can do this... Just stay calm, that's all... Like that's a problem..._

The ogre swatted backhanded at Kazunori, turning to face him at the same time. Kazunori ducked under the swing and slashed up, catching the ogre in the belly, and slicing almost to its chin. At that moment he felt the ground shake and saw the other ogre fall into the sand by the water, over the edge of the path. There were chunks missing from its shoulders where the skin was blasted off, but the hole through its head was obviously what had killed it. Kouhime was running for the edge, her staff held up. With a wave, countless tiny Soul Spears shot forth, peppering the remaining ogre's back and left side. The impacts left welts, but they wouldn't kill. The irritation was plenty, though, and the ogre turned away from Kazunori, its single eye focusing on Kouhime. Kazunori took the chance to cut off the ogre's tail, then slash across its back five times before practically falling backwards to avoid being sat on. The ogre planted itself in the sand, trying to crush Kazunori, then had to struggle to get up. While it did, Kouhime fired off a few more Soul Arrows. However, they were the last magic she could muster, and weren't strong enough anymore to wound the ogre.

"Kouhime, back off!" said Kazunori, scrambling to his feet. He put both hands on his longsword, his breathing labored. At this point, he'd be the only one able to fight the ogre.

Kouhime just rolled her eyes, taking one of the shoots of the Amber Herbs she'd found and stuffing it in her mouth. She cringed, chewing fast, trying to ignore the taste. Her mouth felt like it had gone numb, and the same sensation passed over her in waves. It made her dizzy for a second, but she could feel some of her strength return.

"Turn it around!" she yelled, as the ogre refocused on her and lumbered forward, looming over her.

Kazunori ran at the ogre, jumping and stabbing into its back. Kouhime focused, aiming at the ogre's head, and shot four Soul Arrows, all misses as the ogre thrashed in pain and anger.

"Hold...! Still...!" she said through gritted teeth, shooting two more, both missing.

Kazunori pulled himself up, put his feet on the ogre's back and pulled his sword out, flying away from it and landing on his back in the sand. He popped up and slashed at the ogre's back again. It roared and twisted suddenly, slamming the back of a hand into him. The hand was about the size of his torso, and it sent Kazunori flying onto his back again, knocked out.

"Damn it!" yelled Kouhime. She pulled her staff back and shoved it forward, putting everything she had left into a Great Soul Arrow. The Arrow slammed into the ogre's chest, and bored through to its heart. As it drilled deeper, it got smaller, never making it out the ogre's back. Still, the blow was fatal, and the ogre swayed a bit before falling forward into the sand, dead.

* * *

"Kazu! Hey! Wake up, already!" said Kouhime, shaking Kazunori by his shoulders.

His eyebrow twitching, Kazunori left his eyes closed. "You can stop now," he said, his usual passive tone replaced by agitation.

Kouhime let go and stood up. The two at least knew not to make the other mad.

Kazunori opened his eyes and flexed under his rags. He could already feel the bruises coming on.

"Sorry. But you got him, right?" he said, looking around and seeing the other ogre dead. "Of course you did."

Kazunori groaned, standing up and retrieving his shield.

Kouhime didn't look at him, instead changing the subject by approaching the coffin.

"Aww, there's nothing in here! That was useless!" lamented Kouhime.

"Well, hang on..." said Kazunori. "How would it end up here, then? What if you get in and it moves?"

"I'm not getting in there! Magic coffin or no magic coffin, that's just a bad idea."

Kazunori shrugged, sheathing his sword and putting his shield over his chest, stepping in and laying down. He laid there for a moment.

"There, see? Useless," said Kouhime.

Kazunori opened his mouth to say something, but was silenced by the coffin's lid suddenly sliding over him.

"Kazu!" exclaimed Kouhime, surprised. She pushed the lid, letting it slide off again.

"Ka... Zu...?"

The person in the coffin looked vaguely like her partner... Except it was decidedly female, from the features to the body. The woman in the coffin blinked a few times.

"Kouhi... Me? My voice...?!" she said, surprised. It was a woman's voice, but with Kazunori's tone. His voice wasn't exactly baritone to begin with, but neither was it anywhere near feminine.

"You're a woman, Kazu! What the _hell_?!" said Kouhime.

Kazunori sat up and looked down, turning over her free right hand and flexing her muscles. There were definitely some big changes... Some bigger than others.

"... I really hope this works both ways..." said Kazunori, getting out of the coffin. She looked down again, lifting one leg, then the other.

"I'm getting back in now..." said Kazunori, sounding a bit freaked out, but nothing like Kouhime. Kouhime was speechless, watching Kazunori move around as if she were an alien.

Kazunori lay back down, waiting. Just like before, after a few seconds the coffin closed on its own. A few seconds later, Kazunori pushed it open from within, himself again. He immediately hopped out of the coffin, his back to Kouhime. Kouhime's jaw was still slack, dumbstruck about the whole thing.

"Let's just get outta here..." said Kazunori, walking away without waiting for Kouhime's answer...

* * *

Some hours later, after exploring the branching paths, Kouhime had a dagger in her belt, some herbs she'd found, and Kazunori was back to normal after a strange experience. The two had reached a break in the cavern wall, where the light had been coming from. The path twisted left and right a few times, but nothing jumped out to attack them. Turning one last corner, all at once, blinding light washed over the pair of Undead. Squinting, Kazunori continued to lead the way forward while Kouhime put out their torch again and gripped her staff tightly. She didn't have any casts left after their exploring, but she knew her presence could change the course of a fight anyway. As the two exited the cavern and their eyes adjusted to the sun, a beautiful sight crystallized. A few shacks here and there, a well built house, tents, and a monolith on a hill. All of it was bathed in the light of the rising sun, and all of it bordered sheer cliffs into the ocean far below. In such a stunning place, another bonfire could be seen banked at the foot of the hill...

* * *

Event 2: Choices, coming soon...

* * *

A/N: "Side Events" canceled. A friend of mine told me a while ago that I shouldn't feel bad for additional content or something that might turn away readers who don't care about characters. So, if you were here just to see the story and you liked how I skipped a ton of stuff in the original, get over it. Unlike last time, I'm actually here to tell a good story. The references I'm using for Kazunori and Kouhime aren't too complex, but the characters themselves should slowly reveal their traits. Also, to field complaints now, if you couldn't get through that tutorial area you might want to do as they did and take things slower. And if you're confused about the gender-bend coffin scene, go rest in the coffin yourself in-game. It's a thing. Moving on!  
(Corrected by a guest... I need to stop posting when I'm ticked...)


	4. Event 2: Choices

Event 2: Choices

* * *

_The blade of this greatsword shines like the brilliant rays of the moon. In the oldest legends, rarely spoken of today, it is said that the sword was born of a great white being. In the right hands, it unleashes its true power as a wave of moonlight._

The Moonlight Greatsword, in the hands of Zauberei, was powerful indeed. He'd noticed long ago how it seemed to ignore armor and strike the enemy with a blade more magical than physical. He understood magic, and he had practiced the basics, but still the sword refused to show anything he would call a "wave of moonlight." Well traveled, Zauberei had been sent by... Someone... To retrieve the blade. In his travels he'd come across the armor of the old Heide Knights, greathelm and all. He was tall, and wore the armor well. The Moonlight Greatsword didn't hurt the image either. Still, with his memories so foggy, it was impossible for him to know _why _he'd found the sword. He'd found himself, before long, in Drangleic, searching for the one who the sword would choose...

* * *

Exhausted, Kazunori and Kouhime had immediately sat to rest at the bonfire once they were sure the area was clear. There were other people around, but none had bothered to do more than glance at them so far. A woman, sitting on a rock overlooking the cliffs, stood up after a while and approached them. She looked pointedly at Kazunori.

"Are you... The next monarch? Or merely a pawn of fate?" asked the woman. Before Kazunori could make much sense of what she said, she continued, this woman in green robes.

"Bearer of the curse, I will remain by your side." She paused a moment. "Until this frail hope shatters."

She bent down, pulling out a strange bottle. As the bottle drew close to the bonfire, something bubbled up into it from nothing, and not more than a mouthful.

"Take this," said the woman, offering the bottle. "May it ease your journey."

Kazunori and Kouhime were stunned.

"Is that... What I think it is?!" said Kouhime, shocked.

Kazunori took the bottle.

"An Estus Flask," he said quietly, awed.

The woman straightened. "Go on and see the King. He who made Drangleic what it once was; he who peered at the essence of the soul. King Vendrick."

"Us? See the King? Where and why?" said Kazunori, confused.

"Bearer of the curse, seek misery. For misery will lead you to greater, stronger souls. You will never meet the King with a soul so frail and pallid. Seek those whose names are unutterable, the four endowed with immense souls. Their souls will serve as beacons. Once you have found them, return here to me. So that hope will not fade away." She paused again. "Bring any souls to me and I may add their strength to your own. But only the four great souls will open the way to the King. And if you find an Estus Shard, bring it to me. So that I may ease your burden."

Kazunori and Kouhime looked at each other. This woman hadn't answered his questions, but had still given them vital information.

"And can the King break the curse? You said he researched souls," asked Kouhime.

The woman in green didn't answer. She only sighed, turned away, and moved to return to her rock.

"After all that, you just walk away?" said Kouhime, standing up to go after her.

"That sign you bear," began the woman. Her words stopped Kouhime. "It will drain your very soul away. If what you seek are answers, gather souls. Seek misery. Lest this land swallow you whole..."

With that the woman said no more, walking away.

"She's right about one thing," offered Kazunori. Kouhime looked at him, but didn't sit down.

"We need souls," finished Kazunori.

"Yeah? And where exactly are we going to get more? We have, what, fifteen Hollow souls and two ogre ones? Where are we going to go to 'gather souls?'" asked Kouhime.

"Well, since she won't talk, why not ask some of the others around here?" said Kazunori, standing up. He slipped the Estus Flask into a pouch with a pull-tie, yanking the cord tight around the neck of the flask.

"One by one?" asked Kouhime.

Kazunori nodded.

"Right, then," huffed Kouhime, deflating and rolling a shoulder.

The two walked a short distance to a nearby brick shack. There was a large Undead man seated outside. He took notice right away.

"Who're you?! Bah, it doesn't matter, just help me open this door! I packed my tools in here, seeing it was vacant, but now somebody's gone and locked the door. I'm a blacksmith. I'm nothing without my tools. Bring me that key! Chop chop!"

"Excuse me?! Who're you to-" started Kouhime.

Kazunori put a hand on her shoulder and she stopped, surprised.

"If we get the key, will you help us in return?" he asked.

"I'm not helping anybody like this, now am I?" said the Undead man.

"I'll say," said Kouhime. She turned to Kazunori. "Let's just ask someone else. He's obviously not interested," she said, not bothering to lower her voice.

The Undead man looked at her from where he sat, his head resting on a fist, but didn't move his head or say anything more.

"Right," said Kazunori, a bit embarrassed.

Still, the two moved away, heading for a larger house and hoping for better luck.

* * *

"Err, oh! H-Hello there! W-Welcome to my, uh, shop. I'm Maughlin and, uh, well, I sell armor. Oh, sorry I..." The dark-skinned man finally paused, collecting himself. "Please, do have a look at my wares," he continued, without a stutter. "I could really use the business, if you'd be so kind..."

Kazunori and Kouhime had to pause and look around the room. There was barely anything in it. Two stone islands, raised from the floor, a few boxes in the back of the room by a ladder to the second floor and some shields laying around.

"Not much of a shop, is it," said Kouhime, quietly this time, and just to Kazunori.

"We don't have much, actually. Two ogre souls and a few Hollow souls. Will that buy anything?" asked Kazunori.

"Well, uh, I can't rightly sell you much armor for that much, but... Oh!"

Maughlin stood up smartly, turned and grabbed two shields from behind him, on one of the stone islands.

"I do have an Iron Parma and this Silver Eagle Kite Shield. Those ogre souls would cover these."

Kazunori looked at Kouhime. She huffed again.

"Not even a chest piece for those Hollow souls, though?" she asked.

Maughlin thought it over, his arms drooping while holding the shields.

"I suppose I could part with some infantry armor for those. The chest and legs, in fact. But it would be all of them. A-Are you sure?" he asked, his tone hopeful.

Kazunori looked at Kouhime again, waiting for her response. She looked at him, knowing what he would advise.

"Yeah, alright, alright... Let's just get it over with," she said, making her decision.

"Very well! Which shield, b-by the way?"

Kazunori pointed. "The Silver Eagle," he confirmed.

"Deal!" said the merchant, ecstatic. "Wait one moment while I, uh, prepare the armor. You can change on the second floor!"

Maughlin set the Silver Eagle shield down on his chair, holding out a hand for the souls. Kazunori and Kouhime reached back and a white ethereal stream passed from their hands to Maughlin's. Maughlin turned, offered the shield to Kazunori, then skittered over and popped open a box. Dust popped up with the lid. Maughlin fished around inside and produced a light, tough vest and leggings with straps for iron knee guards. He waited until Kouhime was up the short ladder, then handed up the vest, leggings, and knee guards to her. She walked away, changing out of sight. Kazunori set down his buckler and picked up the kite shield. It was heavier, but the weight was welcome. Kazunori tested moving it around, getting used to the new shield while he waited for Kouhime to finish.

"By the way, could I leave this with you?" asked Kazunori, motioning to the buckler with his free right hand.

Maughlin looked at it, tilting his head.

"Hmm, sorry. But I don't think I could sell it. It's a bit small and worn down. Not exactly something anyone might want," he responded, slowing down toward the end as if regretting speaking his mind.

"Right," said Kazunori, trailing off similarly. "Well, do you care if I leave it outside the house?"

"N-No. And I'm sorry. R-Really. But I need to think of business."

"Honestly, if I were you, I'd refuse it too," said Kazunori, turning to walk out.

The ladder rattled, signaling Kouhime's return. Her old rags were over her shoulder.

"I guess the same for these?" asked Kouhime, picking the rags up from her shoulder and holding them bunched in one hand.

The merchant just nodded once, his face apologetic.

"Well, then. Will you still be here when we come back? I'd like some armor myself, but first we need to get more souls," said Kazunori.

"W-Well, now that I've actually had some business, I think I can expand my inventory a bit. And, well, I do hope I see you again..."

Kazunori and Kouhime exchanged a pained glace. They hoped to make it back too.

* * *

Kazunori deposited his old buckler, leaning it against the side of the house, and Kouhime tied her old rags from her left shoulder to right hip.

"How're the new clothes?" asked Kazunori.

"A bit heavier, but not really noticeable. It's a bit harder to move in... But at least it'll stop some weaker attacks, unlike the stupid rags we've been dealing with. And the shield?"

Kazunori lifted it up, turning his arm a bit to look it over again.

"It's much better," he answered, the barest grin on his face.

Kouhime raised an eyebrow. "Obviously. I mean, how is it better?"

"It's a bit heavier, though still not exactly the weight I'd want. And, of course, now I can actually block instead of just deflect. That good enough for ya?" said Kazunori, a legitimate question.

Kouhime just shook her head at him.

"Anyway," she said, changing the subject, "We still don't know which way to go."

"You wanna try finding someone else?" asked Kazunori.

Kouhime sighed. "Honestly, I'm sick of this place already. There was a path that wrapped around next to where we came in, why don't we just try that?"

"And the door over there?" asked Kazunori, pointing to an opening next to another house.

"I didn't see that," admitted Kouhime, looking over at it. Her face scrunched in indecision.

"I think I'll vote for the path near where we came in. There was nothing but Hollows back there, so maybe we can expect Hollows down that path too. Through that archway, no telling..."

"Your reason's better than any I could come up with," said Kouhime. "So, let's do it, then..."

The two headed toward the cliffs, turning right down a worn path that continued into a small cave. There happened to be a heavy iron chest sitting in the corner, but it was empty except for a single rusted coin in one corner, probably missed by previous looters. A gate blocked the way forward, but there was a lever nearby that opened it noisily. Kazunori and Kouhime stepped through, but heard it close shortly after. They looked back, with pangs of regret.

"Well I guess if we had second thoughts it doesn't matter now," said Kouhime.

Kazunori looked for a lever first before sighing his agreement. The two continued crossing a rickety wooden bridge, before coming to a path to the right. Below, groundwater was rushing up and out, feeding a river. There was a chest on a rock, but the only way out to it were two wood planks resting across the gap, with water below. Kazunori stepped out onto the planks carefully, slowly made his way halfway across, but the planks snapped under his weight.

"Kazu!" yelled Kouhime, diving to the edge to try and catch him, but far too late.

Kazunori surfaced and was knocked against the rock wall by the current, but quickly washed over to shallower waters where he could stand. He coughed out the some of the water he'd swallowed, heaving great breaths.

"D-" he started, pausing to cough, "Damn it. Try from above."

Kouhime looked up, seeing that the bridge they'd crossed was indeed above the stone platform. It was a safe drop.

"Right. One sec," she said, going back and sliding over the edge. She had to brace, pausing for a second to make sure she was balanced for fear of falling off before she could open the chest, but she'd made it safely. The simple wooden chest wasn't locked, and inside rested a single Human Effigy.

"It's an Effigy!" she announced to Kazunori, taking it and storing it away. It was their only one after using the two they'd gotten from the armored man in white.

Kazunori, now recomposed, offered a hand, standing at the edge of the shallow shelf in the water, just before it dropped off into whatever chamber the water was coming from. Kouhime took a step back, ran two steps, and jumped just passed him, crouching to absorb the shock. Only her feet got wet, unlike her soaked traveling partner. The two continued, walking through the water and around a corner. The river was shallow, and it continued downhill and around a gentle bend with plenty of grassy land on either side. It would have been a peaceful scene if not for the Hollows shuffling around the area, dressed in aged armor not unlike the infantry set Kouhime had on. In fact, their armor was exactly the same aside from the extreme age.

"Think you can cover me from range?" asked Kazunori.

"If by 'from range,' you mean about ten steps behind you, yeah, sure."

Kazunori nodded, readying his sword and shield, and headed forward. There were a few old, short trees by the side of the river, so Kazunori kept one between himself and the first two Hollows. They held longswords that were as extremely aged as the rest of their armor and they moved with much more purpose than the Hollows Kazunori and Kouhime had previously encountered. As one jogged forward, raising his sword, another circled to Kazunori's left, trying to get behind him. Kazunori blocked the first Hollow's strike, its sword rebounding off of his new metal shield and he slashed for its ribs, turning his shield in the hopes it might blindly block the other Hollow if it attacked. Luckily for him, Kouhime had her staff ready and had fired a Soul Arrow at the other Hollow. It struck and burst, knocking the Hollow over but not killing it instantly. Kazunori's attack didn't finish his opponent either, biting into its tough vest and barely drawing blood.

The two Hollows countered as soon as their frail limbs would allow. The Hollow Kazunori had cut sliced for his neck causing him to lean and duck, in turn throwing off his balance and and making him fall on his hip, wide open. It pulled back for another strike to the neck, but Kazunori covered himself with his shield. With little strength behind his block, the shield stopped the sword but slammed into the side of his head. Kouhime ignored the other Hollow getting up and moving toward her to fire another Soul Arrow, hitting Kazunori's foe in the chest. The Arrow burst on the Hollow's vest, stumbling it. Kouhime tried to move her staff over to block the incoming attack from her own enemy, but missed the block. The Hollow's sword cut into her vest at the shoulder and sliced down and to her right. It drew blood, raking her collarbone, but it wasn't deep enough to kill.

Kazunori struggled to his feet, dazed by the hit to the head. He stepped forward and stabbed his enemy in the throat while it was down, slashing to the right to rip the blade out of the side of its neck. He quickly turned, stumbled from the quick motion in his dizziness, and moved to stab Kouhime's enemy in the back. After its first slash connected, the other Hollow jumped back suddenly and Kazunori missed. His back open, the Hollow infantryman slashed in a frenzy, opening many long and shallow cuts on Kazunori's back. His rags did nothing to ease the damage and he fell forward. Kouhime stepped over him quickly, kicked up between the Hollow's legs while it was off guard, then stabbed her dagger into its throat. With her left hand she used her staff to keep the Hollow's flailing sword from cutting her again. It stopped flailing quickly and she pulled the dagger out, her arm covered in its gushing blood.

Kazunori was getting to his feet, his back muscles screaming as he used his arms to lift himself up. As soon as he was on his feet he sheathed his longsword and pulled out the Estus Flask he'd received. He looked at it and grimaced. There was barely enough for his own wounds. But without him to take the front, Kouhime would be overrun. The decision was obvious. He downed it, feeling as if someone had poured warm oil on his head the minute he swallowed the Estus. The warm feeling rushed down his body and his wounds stitched shut. Kouhime just stood, waiting and catching her breath. She did her best not to glare, thinking that she would do the same in his place.

"Let's just hope," said Kouhime, pausing to try and steady her breathing, "There aren't too many more like those."

Kazunori drew his longsword after storing the empty flask. "Don't count on it," he responded. The two continued forward on the left side of the river. In moments they were confronted with two more Hollow infantrymen, one with a sword and the other without a weapon. Kazunori broke into a run, bashing into the advancing armed Hollow. The naturally unbalanced Hollow stumbled and fell into a sitting position. Kazunori stepped to the right, slashing at the unarmed Hollow. His sword bit right into its neck, sprawling it over the sitting Hollow as it gushed blood and died. Kazunori pulled his sword back to finish the other Hollow when an arrow punched into his shoulder and spun him around. He went to his knees with his back to the two Hollows, dropping his sword. Kouhime blasted the armed Hollow as it got up with a Great Soul Arrow, killing it in one shot. She shuffled to the left, hugging some large rocks and moving forward. She peaked over the rocks and spotted the archer, yet another Hollow infantryman. It was too far for magic to be accurate.

"You ok, Kazu?" asked Kouhime, about ten paces away by now.

Kazunori set down his shield, snapped the shaft of the arrow to put in his teeth, then ripped the arrow out of his shoulder. Black spots exploded on his vision and he bit down on the wood shaft. When he could breath again, he replied with a affirmative grunt.

Kouhime looked back at him, but something caught her eye as she moved her head.

"There's a bonfire here!" she announced, pointing with her dagger to the right side of the river.

"Beautiful. I'll head to it to refill the flask, then I'm going to cut that thing's head off," said Kazunori, recovering his sword and shield. He raised his shield to cover most of his body, turning to the side so his shoulder was behind the shield. Only the top of his head including his eyes were above the shield. His hips and below were open, however. He started walking through the shallow water toward the bonfire. Kouhime saw the Hollow nock another arrow, assumed it had spotted her, and ducked under the rocks again. She waited to hear the arrow hit the stone or fly passed, but instead heard Kazunori splash into the water. She snapped her head over to see an arrow sticking out of the meat of his left thigh.

"Kazu!" she yelled rushing toward him, bent over to make herself a smaller target. That Hollow was a crack shot, so it was safe to assume it could shoot fast as well. Kouhime sheathed her dagger, hooked her arms under Kazunori's shoulders, and started dragging him the rest of the way to the bonfire. An arrow scrapped against the ground near Kazunori's feet as they got behind another rock shelf. It put a wall between them and the archer. Kouhime set Kazunori down to turn and light the bonfire.

"This isn't going well. I thought we'd have more of a chance here. Or am I just having bad luck?" said Kazunori.

Kouhime didn't respond. She just took the Estus Flask from his belt, let it regain its single charge from the bonfire, downed it, then handed it to him.

"Well, we've got a much better chance now. Heal up and we'll go after that archer," she said.

"You mind helping with the arrow?" asked Kazunori, snapping the shaft of the arrow in half like last time so he had something to bite down on.

"Yeah. Hold still," said Kouhime, gripping the arrow as low as she could and yanking it out.

Kazunori cringed in pain and sat up. He left his sword on the ground to grab the flask and drink. He waited until it filled again before putting it back in his belt. Neither of them were hurt, but they were still tired. Kouhime's magic was replenished by the bonfire, but she hadn't used much to begin with.

Kazunori stood, putting his shield on his back, hanging from a leather strap. He gripped his longsword with both hands, breathed in deeply once and exhaled heavily.

"I'm gonna try to rush him. If he focuses on me, just take a shot with your magic to distract him before I get close. If he focuses on you, stay hidden and I'll cut him down. Got any better ideas?" said Kazunori.

"Yeah. How about we both rush him and I get a better shot?" said Kouhime, forceful.

Kazunori nodded, his face blank. He knelt near the side of the rock shelf they were behind, peeked around the corner to confirm where the archer was, then sprinted to get behind a tree. Kouhime waited until Kazunori moved further up, couching behind a boulder, to sprint to where he had been hiding behind the tree. The Hollow nocked an arrow only then, aiming for Kazunori and waiting for him to sprint toward it. Kazunori peeked over the boulder, saw the Hollow ready to attack, then ducked again, waiting to see if the Hollow would shoot. When it didn't, Kazunori focused his breathing again and rounded the rock, breaking into a sprint again. He raised his sword in preparation as the Hollow aimed at him – and got blasted in the chest with a Soul Arrow. Blue wisps of magic danced behind where the Arrow had flown, right under Kazunori's left arm. As the Hollow stumbled, Kazunori sliced into its neck. Just when he started to think about how he'd have to complain to Kouhime about almost hitting him by accident he heard boots on the grass behind him. It wasn't the soft padded sound of Kouhime walking either.

"Kazu, move!" yelled Kouhime.

Kazunori tackled the Hollow he'd just slashed, falling with it. Something else hit his legs and fell on top of him. The stink of death was unmistakably Hollow. Down in a tangle, Kazunori whipped his left elbow back, jabbing the enemy in the ribs and knocking it off of him. Kazunori rolled left, onto his back. The Hollow he'd knocked to the right scrambled to its feet and raised a simple rapier to stab him. Kouhime stabbed the Hollow from behind, right in the side of its neck, reaching around it. She traced the knife over its throat and kicked it over, its jaw crunching onto the stone.

Kazunori looked at it, then at her, out of breath.

"Get up already. There's a ladder up the inside of that huge tree ahead," said Kouhime.

Kazunori huffed and popped up, sheathing his sword.

"Hang on. This guy's got some pouches," he said, bending down and taking a bundle off the rapier-wielding Hollow's belt. Popping open the pouch revealed six throwing knives.

"Nice... If I knew how to use them."

"So practice?" said Kouhime, already moving up a short hill toward the tree with the ladder.

"Practice? What, in mid-combat? Unless you want to take a break and give me a chance."

Kouhime looked at the ladder, then at him.

"Yeah, fine. I'm going back to the bonfire then. You have fun, uhh, throwing knives."

_ Says the one who'd stop us on the road to practice magic,_ thought Kazunori.

* * *

Event 3: Cardinal Tower coming soon...

* * *

A/N: I kinda cut this one off. I had intended on them actually getting to the Cardinal Tower bonfire, but this is six pages already. I'm TRYING to stick to Dark Souls feel. I'm TRYING to change my style, because I recognize it's not the easiest to read or the best way to treat the reader. I'm self-taught, and I came from telling a story that was almost completely narrative and fight scenes. My characters were action figures, basically. I guess if I really want to portray them, I just need to let them be in the world I'm writing for, instead of relying on the narrative so much... It'll take a while to change, but I'm serious about changing it. I suck at taking criticism, especially when it's not constructive, but I'm trying to change that too. If I disappoint you, there's nothing I can do but apologize and try to do better in the future. I came from writing with myself in mind, but I need to learn to write with you, yes, YOU, in mind instead. I'll do my best...


End file.
